


Barn Cats

by Elevensins



Series: The Farmhouse Collection [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensins/pseuds/Elevensins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky + Kitten = Adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barn Cats

The cats kept their kittens in the barn. This was just the way things were. Occasionally Bucky heard them mewling, but despite the curiosity that made him pause for a moment, he did not go inside. There were sharp instruments inside the barn. Steve asked him politely not to go in there without an escort. At least until the therapist gave him the ok.

Eventually the kittens grew up and left the barn, and then he finally got to see what they looked like. All manner of colors, shapes and sizes. Calicoes and tuxedos and tiger stripes. Bucky had never really had much interest in cats. But the barn cats intrigued him all the same.

Then one day, as he was crossing over toward the far side of the fence, he heard the tiny skittering of paws and looked down just in time to see one of the kittens ram right into the side of his boot. It bounced back, shook its head and stared up at him with wide eyes. It was a gray cat from head to toe except for a star shaped dab of white on its chest and just under its chin. Its eyes were still blue. 

He bent over to scoop it up, surprised at how it actually held still for him. He brought it up to his chest, tilting his chin down to watch those little gray paws touch his shirt. Its neck craned a bit, so carefully and curiously leaning in to sniff at him. 

Bucky didn’t even realize Steve was watching him from the old farmhouse, noting the smile on his face as the kitten began purring and rubbing against his chin. He scritched it around its ears gently with the fingers of his cybernetic hand and chuckled as the kitten leaned into his touch. The first creature, human or not, to not flinch away from that hand. 

Steve didn't even try to argue about leaving the kitten outside where it belonged. Just put out a saucer of milk on the floor of the kitchen and said something about picking up kitten chow and a litter box the next time they went into town. Together they figured out it was a she, verifying it with an internet search after that.

Bucky named her Star, and glanced at Steve for approval. He just smiled.


End file.
